You and Josh Hutcherson (Gay)
by LizzyGerm
Summary: You've been a bad boy. Josh Hutcherson will teach you a lesson. This is for my gay friends. Man on man action, don't like, don't read. Josh Hutcherson sex


Going 80 in a 60 mph zone is totally okay… right? I'm late for this meeting and my speed limit is the last thing on my mind. As my foot presses harder on the gas, flashing red lights appear behind me.

"Crap." I already have 2 tickets that I still need to pay off and another won't make my situation any better.

I kept on driving for a little longer and the lights kept on following me. I finally pulled over, popped out my muscles, and pray that 1) it's a gay and 2) he takes my little offer. I've always done this when I get pulled over by a police car. Sometime they worked and I got a little something in return but other times it got me in a lot of trouble.

I look back in my rear view mirror and I see someone get out of the cop car. I start rolling down my window as a figure approaches me.

"Excuse me, are you aware that you are going 20 mph above the speed limit."

_Fuck._

I pop my dick out, making my bulge extremely noticeable. "Oh, yes officer. I'm so sorry." I say smiling. He glances at my bulge, which at this point are basically out of my pants, and looks back at me. I can tell thoughts are running through his mind… and they're not necessarily PG rated.

He takes off his hat, runs his fingers through his hair and looks back toward the road. It's 10 pm and pitch black so if anything would go down right now no one would see. As he looks back towards me, he flashes his flash light in my face then around in my car. For a split second the light made its way to my crotch.

"Out." He orders.

"W-What?"

"I said out of the car." He repeats himself this time with force.

I slowly step out and he walks back towards his cruiser. I take a glance around noticing there are no cars what so ever. We're parked on the side of the road, the only light being our headlights, with a deep forest on the right of us. With such a secluded area, you can do anything out here and not get caught.

As he makes his way back towards me I make an effort to get my dick hard, showing a little more of my bulge. He pushes me up against the hood of my car and handcuffs me.

"You are under arrest for being a bad boy." He whispers towards me. I couldn't see much with my view since my head is pressed down on my car. I hear him tamper with his belt and then an unzipper. He runs his hands on my ass and pulls down my pants making him have a clear view of my bear behind.

_Of course, the day you don't wear underwear._

"No underwear I see." He says smacking my ass.

My eyes widen as the pain stung me. It was the kind of pain that you crave more of. "Oh yes Officer…" I pause for a moment remembering he never gave me a name.

"Hutch. Officer Hutch." He says.

He moves me around, making me face him. He was already undressed from the waist down and my god was this a sight. Officer Hutch forces me on my knees and takes a fist of my hair, angling me up towards him. "Suck my big cock." He demands.

I immediately put him inside of my mouth and he lets a moan slip out. His pubes looked amazing. He tasted good, something that I haven't tasted before. My movements are simple, in and out and every now and then I'll run my tongue on the side of his dick. I look up to him and take pride in that I'm pleasuring him. He throws his head back in response of my doing but then he pulls out. "Spit on my big cock, you dirty boy, spit on this huge cock." He said as he slapped me with his cock.

He picks me up and puts me on the hood of my car. My back against the metal and my head propped up to see what his next move is. He takes my legs and spreads them wide and takes in what he is looking at. He buries his face inside of me and I clutch on to his brunette hair. His tongue glides over my cock and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Ugh, yes officer. More!"

He responded in no time and sucked on my cock. Shivers run up my spine and the grip around his hair tightens. He inserts one digit and then two and I let out another moan. His mouth can do tricks that I didn't even know were possible. As I start to feel myself climax he abruptly stops.

"Off the car."

I hop off and he takes my body and turns me so I'm facing my vehicle. Doggy style, I see. He unlocks my handcuffs, which I forgot that I had on, and smacks my ass. That sensation comes rushing back as I ask for more.

"Again! Please, Officer Hutch." I plead. He does so and enters himself into me. It felt so good and as he started to thrust the feeling got better. His thrust was hard, deep, and fast. I was totally into it as I dipped myself into him every now and then. His speed was increasing and my car started to shake. He holds onto my hips allowing him to increase his speed.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" I scream.

He lets out some moans too which gave me the sign he was about to come. He reassured his grip on my hips again and pounds into my body with all his force. This time, his speed was incredible and his moans louder.

Going 80 in a 60 mph zone is totally okay… right? I'm late for this meeting and my speed limit is the last thing on my mind. As my foot presses harder on the gas, flashing red lights appear behind me.

"Crap." I already have 2 tickets that I still need to pay off and another won't make my situation any better.

I kept on driving for a little longer and the lights kept on following me. I finally pulled over, popped out my muscles, and pray that 1) it's a gay and 2) he takes my little offer. I've always done this when I get pulled over by a police car. Sometime they worked and I got a little something in return but other times it got me in a lot of trouble.

I look back in my rear view mirror and I see someone get out of the cop car. I start rolling down my window as a figure approaches me.

"Excuse me, are you aware that you are going 20 mph above the speed limit."

_Fuck._

I pop my dick out, making my bulge extremely noticeable. "Oh, yes officer. I'm so sorry." I say smiling. He glances at my bulge, which at this point are basically out of my pants, and looks back at me. I can tell thoughts are running through his mind… and they're not necessarily PG rated.

He takes off his hat, runs his fingers through his hair and looks back toward the road. It's 10 pm and pitch black so if anything would go down right now no one would see. As he looks back towards me, he flashes his flash light in my face then around in my car. For a split second the light made its way to my crotch.

"Out." He orders.

"W-What?"

"I said out of the car." He repeats himself this time with force.

I slowly step out and he walks back towards his cruiser. I take a glance around noticing there are no cars what so ever. We're parked on the side of the road, the only light being our headlights, with a deep forest on the right of us. With such a secluded area, you can do anything out here and not get caught.

As he makes his way back towards me I make an effort to get my dick hard, showing a little more of my bulge. He pushes me up against the hood of my car and handcuffs me.

"You are under arrest for being a bad boy." He whispers towards me. I couldn't see much with my view since my head is pressed down on my car. I hear him tamper with his belt and then an unzipper. He runs his hands on my ass and pulls down my pants making him have a clear view of my bear behind.

_Of course, the day you don't wear underwear._

"No underwear I see." He says smacking my ass.

My eyes widen as the pain stung me. It was the kind of pain that you crave more of. "Oh yes Officer…" I pause for a moment remembering he never gave me a name.

"Hutch. Officer Hutch." He says.

He moves me around, making me face him. He was already undressed from the waist down and my god was this a sight. Officer Hutch forces me on my knees and takes a fist of my hair, angling me up towards him. "Suck my big cock." He demands.

I immediately put him inside of my mouth and he lets a moan slip out. His pubes looked amazing. He tasted good, something that I haven't tasted before. My movements are simple, in and out and every now and then I'll run my tongue on the side of his dick. I look up to him and take pride in that I'm pleasuring him. He throws his head back in response of my doing but then he pulls out. "Spit on my big cock, you dirty boy, spit on this huge cock." He said as he slapped me with his cock.

He picks me up and puts me on the hood of my car. My back against the metal and my head propped up to see what his next move is. He takes my legs and spreads them wide and takes in what he is looking at. He buries his face inside of me and I clutch on to his brunette hair. His tongue glides over my cock and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Ugh, yes officer. More!"

He responded in no time and sucked on my cock. Shivers run up my spine and the grip around his hair tightens. He inserts one digit and then two and I let out another moan. His mouth can do tricks that I didn't even know were possible. As I start to feel myself climax he abruptly stops.

"Off the car."

I hop off and he takes my body and turns me so I'm facing my vehicle. Doggy style, I see. He unlocks my handcuffs, which I forgot that I had on, and smacks my ass. That sensation comes rushing back as I ask for more.

"Again! Please, Officer Hutch." I plead. He does so and enters himself into me. It felt so good and as he started to thrust the feeling got better. His thrust was hard, deep, and fast. I was totally into it as I dipped myself into him every now and then. His speed was increasing and my car started to shake. He holds onto my hips allowing him to increase his speed.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" I scream.

He lets out some moans too which gave me the sign he was about to come. He reassured his grip on my hips again and pounds into my body with all his force. This time, his speed was incredible and his moans louder.

"Say you want more." He demands.

"Give me MORE officer. Please." I cry out, banging my fist on my hood.

I came quick and felt amazing. He slid his dick out of me and came right on my mouth " Yeah, you little bitch eat my cum, suck my big dick." He said as he faced fucked me. Once he was done he got dressed again. I hop back into my car, in shock with what just happened, and he knocks on my window.

"I'll let you off with a warning ." He winks. He kissed me, getting a little taste of his own cum "Have a good night, don't be bad unless you want to repeat this."

I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
